


Finding Us Again

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred and Ivan are divorced but are still friends, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Denial of Feelings, Getting Back Together, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lost Child, M/M, Making Up, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post Mpreg, Post-Divorce, Slow Burn, doesn't stop Arthur from feeling like a homewrecker, exes to friends to lovers, technically it is my fault but meh i do what i want, these two could have gotten together in less than 10 chapters if they were not idiots, what happens when you mix stubbornness and, you get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Arthur stumbles upon a lost crying child in the supermarket, he wasn’t expecting much would happen when he searches for the parent except getting a quick thank you before moving on with his life.Instead he finds an old flame and feelings he buried long ago resurfacing.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), past America/Russia (Hetalia) - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur Kirkland walked next to the liquor aisle, a migraine pounding in the back of his head and a pile of alcohol bottles in his cart. Fuck those snobby self-conceited shitheads who expect him to finish filing all of their legal documents by the end of the month. Fuck his greedy two-faced condescending boss who cajoled him into agreeing. If it were not for the promise of lucrative pay and perfect reviews on Martindale.com, Arthur would have declined as kindly as he can before finishing his still unfinished paperwork.

It was his break day tomorrow, he was going to drink twice his body weight tonight and spend the rest of the day puking his stomach out, choke on aspirin and stress himself to complete his work.

_No Francis, I do not have horrible coping mechanisms,_ he internally snapped at the arrogant sounding voice in his head, who then laughed at him with that irritable _ohonhonhon._

Satisfied with his alcohol pile, Arthur swerves back and migraine finally relieving itself—

Only for it to return in full force when he hears a high shrill wail from the aisle next to his right.

“Dad! Dad! Dad!!!”

Arthur gripped the handle of his cart so tightly, he swore he heard a sharp crack. 

_Captain of the British royal navy, give me strength._

The volume of the cry increased. Arthur had to do some breathing exercises, realizing he was going to add more noise if he loses his anger. The last thing he needs is a news headline saying: **Famed Corporate Attorney Arthur Kirkland Was Seen Yelling At An Unsuspecting Child In A Local Grocery Store.**

“Might as well act as a do-gooder and see what the fuss is about.” Arthur grumbled, moving his cart. With how loud the child was sobbing, you would think it had already grabbed the attention of the employees or at least the child’s dad based on his endless calls.

He turns to the next aisle and notices a little body trembling near the shelf stacked with canned goods. A small platinum blond boy of about five, who has red cheeks wet with tears. Arthur let go of his cart and went over to him. “Lad, are you alright?” Arthur asked softly, squatting down to the child’s level. 

When the boy still continued to cry, Arthur carefully increased his volume, “Excuse me, are you lost?”

The boy whipped his head up and Arthur tried not to appear taken aback. His eyes, though puffy from his crying, were blue. Startlingly bright sky blue eyes that reminded him of someone years ago.

Arthur’s mood worsens.

_Don’t think of him. Don’t think of him. Don’t you dare fucking think of that insensitive dumbass who left you to the dust despite all your efforts to keep the one good romantic relationship you had from falling apart._

“Yes,” the child sniffled, snapping Arthur out of his thoughts.

Arthur wanted to berate himself, but the boy was staring at him.

“Do you know the last place you have been or where your dad could have gone?”

  
  
The boy bit his lips, scrunching up in confusion.

“I don’t…” He looked down on his feet, tugging the ends of his shirt. “Understand! I don’t understand.”

_Shit_ , Arthur thought. Not only a lost kid, but possibly a lost foreign kid who barely has a grasp on English. This make things a little bit more difficult.

“I will,” he points at himself, “help you,” points at the boy, “find,” he places his hand near his eyebrows and does a searching motion, “your dad.”

If his brothers could see him now, they would laugh and bring up all the mistakes he made in his youth.

The child blinks slowly, observing him before nodding his head. 

“Thank you.”

Five minutes later, they were off searching for the missing parent. Arthur reluctantly returned to the liquor aisle to place back all of the alcohol bottles and in their place was the platinum blond standing on his cart. The child has calmed down greatly after Arthur gave him his fidget cube, looking up every once and a while to see if they have located his dad.

Arthur absently wondered about the appearance of the child’s parent. From the scent he got when he lifted the child, it smelled like an Omega’s. Maybe an Omega in their late thirties, face struck with fear and concern, running all over the place. The clothes of the boy imply he must have come from a high income family. An Omega in fancy jewelry, wearing the latest Gucci or Prada shades, looking exactly like his clients.

Arthur stops himself from continuing that train of thought.

 _  
I should go to the front desk,_ he thinks instead. It was a more effective method. Saves more time, he will able to return back to the liquor aisle in a short notice, and most importantly, not spend the night high on stress thanks to his alcohol induced mind. Turning around, Arthur walks forward with more vigor. Along the way, he was contemplating with starting a small talk with the boy before their quest to find the missing dad is complete. Even with his limited knowledge, Arthur suspects that the child knows some basic English and understands what was written on the signs, hearing the boy mutter the words.

“Lad,” the boy faces him. “What’s your name?” That was a great start.

Blue eyes stare at him, mouth opening for a reply.

“Dmitri!”

The now named Dmitri gasps and starts jumping on the cart.

Arthur almost stops, eyes widening.

“Dad! Dad!”

“Dmitri! Dmitri!”

Dmitri is springing with joy, a wide smile forming on his mouth. Arthur wanted to be happy for him, but his mind has gone blank.

_Nononononononono—_

“Dad! Dad! я прямо здесь!!” Dmitri shouted. Eventually, the smell of scared, relieved, _familiar_ scent hits Arthur’s nostrils. Appearing from the left corner, was Alfred F. Jones rushing over as he tearfully cried his son’s _—_ _he has a child—_ name, picking him and hugging him closely. He spoke in a language that Arthur could not understand but from the sound of it, words of reassurance and happiness.

_He has a child. He has a child._ **_He has a child._ **

_But he **doesn’t** have a wedding ring_, his mind unhelpfully quips and it was right. There was no wedding ring or any ring at all on Alfred’s finger.

“Thank you, thank you so much for helping me find my baby.” Alfred said, not looking up. Arthur was tempted to leave, but can’t. “I’m so sorry for whatever inconvenience I’ve caused because of my carelessness. Let me make it up to you... _oh_.”

If it weren’t for the small body clinging onto Alfred, there might have been yelling match happening, his reputation be _damned._

“Good to see you too, Alfred.” 

Arthur wishes he was smashed right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "я прямо здесь!!" - "I am right here!!"
> 
> If my translation (aka google) was wrong, please inform me.


	2. Chapter Two

Arthur hates chemistry with his entire being.

The subject is a mistake. He doesn’t need algebra and the elements create a hellspawn called chemical reactions. He was sure scientists and college students who depend on coffee find joy staring at a singular atom the whole day, but not him. He does not see the use of knowing how a blue rock is apparently not a blue by nearly setting himself on fire with a bunsen burner.

On a personal level, Arthur despised the subject because his teacher told him that he will get a B- if he doesn’t improve.

“Goddamnit!”

Arthur was thankful that the room was empty. He wanted to scream. He will be the first Kirkland to get a measly B if he does not do anything. No one in his family ever got a letter grade lower than A. He would also be the first Kirkland who requires an instructor not for advanced lessons. Arthur had to swallow his pride to ask his teacher to find someone who can help him. Years of speaking competitions helped him lie about how he is needed for the important student council activities as an excuse for staying longer in school for tutoring lessons. 

His brothers, and god forbid _his parents_ , must never know.

Arthur slams his head against the table, “Chemistry, you bastard.”

A light knocking came, followed by, “Yo, is Arthur Kirkland here?”

Arthur raises his head, “He is. The door is unlocked, you may come in.”

As the door trudges forward, the smell of pine wood and apples came in as the honey-blond Omega walked inside, looking around a year or two below Arthur. The younger teen made Arthur feel like he was lost in the forest, surrounded by thick pine trees hiding him from dangerous wildlife and leading him out was the scent of freshly baked apple pie prepared as a prize for his journey. Arthur watches the Omega, who was placing his bag on the table. He has freckles on the top of his cheeks and nose, a gravity defying lock of hair, and blue eyes hidden by a pair of red rimmed glasses.

Arthur frowned.

“You’re wearing the wrong uniform, you're eating and drinking within prohibited school area.”

  
The Omega shrugged, “So? I’m still wearing the right shirt and pants.”

He takes a large bite of his burger.

“It’s late and I’m hungry.”

He slurps his drink loudly.

“Also thirsty.”

Arthur scoffs at him. “This must be why you’re here. A teacher caught you, and so I must write a report on your impudence. Typical, but I guess this is the only way for hardheaded chaps such as yourself to learn discipline.”

The Omega stares at him, mouth agape. 

_  
Serves you right_ , Arthur smirks, _better finish that report before my tutor gets here._

Arthur already pulled out his paper and pen when the Omega laughed.

“ _Dude_ ,” the Omega wheezed, keeping himself from falling by holding onto his knees. “They were right! You do have a stick up your ass. No wonder everyone sees you as this grouchy, high-strung old fart _waaaaay_ out of his time.”

Arthur’s face turns red, anger rising.

“How dare you say that!” Arthur stands up, his inner Alpha growling at the Omega. “I am the secretary of the student council. Gold medalist of every academic competition I joined. One of the best athletes of the boxing and football—”

“Soccer.”

“— _football_ team. What makes you think you can just say whatever you want, despite your incompetence in following basic instructions.”

“Your chemistry is eighty-one.”

Arthur froze. The student ignores the Brit’s sudden change, opting to eat his food.

_  
What?_

Arthur is horrified. 

_How?_

  
This impertinent brat **_knows_**. 

_Okay Arthur, calm down._ He watches the Omega finish his burger, walking towards him. _I trust the personnel followed their own policies to not release private information. My parents are unaware, even if they do they would rather die than admit something so dire. The only people who know of my embarrassment are the school faculty and my…_

The Omega takes a final slurp from his drink and throws it at the trash can. He smiles at Arthur, his blue eyes shining brightly. 

“I’m Alfred F. Jones, transfer student and freshman.”

Alfred offers his hand.

“I'm your chemistry tutor.”

* * *

When they were together, Alfred always had this air that grabbed everyone’s attention, being loud despite the utter silence. Alfred’s exuberant personality interested Arthur— his optimism always combatting Arthur’s cynicism, his enthusiasm never ending. But now he seemed… _quiet_ , like a college librarian, but without the heavy bags underneath his eyes. His cheeks were fuller, his hair more taimed. He no longer appeared as the stressed university student Arthur familiarized with through online chatting. One thing did not change— Alfred still has those blue eyes, warm and welcoming despite Arthur feeling very unwelcomed at the moment. _He’s really attractive_ , Arthur’s stupid mind says. 

_Now isn’t the time, you dolt._

“Hey, Arthur.” Alfred wasn’t looking at him. “Long time no see, huh?”

_And whose fault is that?_

“You seem well,” Arthur says instead, calm and grim. If he hadn’t known Alfred for nearly a decade, Alfred raising Dmitri near his chin would have been nothing out of the ordinary. Arthur knows Alfred lifts his arms up to hug himself when he feels nervous or threatened.

Arthur flinches. Thankfully, Alfred does not notice, his gaze remaining focused on anything but Arthur’s face.

Arthur waited to see if Alfred would answer, but when nothing came, he spoke up again, “Actually, you look better.”

_Okay, what the hell Arthur?_

Now Alfred was looking at him, surprise apparent on his face. Dmitri tilted his head, curious with his dad’s sudden shift.

“I mean,” Arthur said. He wanted to kick himself so badly, but _hey,_ Alfred’s eyes were on his now despite appearing like a desperate ex-lover which he definitely is not. “You were already handsome when we last met— not that you were never **not** handsome. I, uh, refer to how much more… well aged you are.”

He wasn’t even buzzed, yet he just used a comparison of a wine on Alfred. Arthur has his fair share of embarrassments, but this has to be the worst.

To his surprise, he hears Alfred laugh. “You,” Alfred snickered, expression softening. “Never changed all that much, did you Arthur?”

Arthur felt something ached, but he ignored it. “I can say that I gained some patience, comes with the job.”

“Dad,” Dmitri said abruptly, pulling Alfred’s jacket and whispering onto Alfred’s ear once it was of reach. Alfred squawked, grabbing his phone from his pocket and opening it. “Fu-u- _Fudge_ , I’m almost late.” 

“You can go,” Arthur said, a little pained.

Alfred nodded, putting Dmitri down on the ground. “Arthur.” He walks towards him, his face unreadable. Arthur felt disturbed that couldn’t tell what Alfred was thinking. When Alfred was inches apart from Arthur, he continued. “Thank you for finding Mitya, you have no idea how much of a hero you are to us right now—”

“It is what any law abiding citizen would do.”

“—and I don’t like owing people debts, so let us meet up for dinner.” Alfred announced, offering his phone to Arthur. He expectantly regarded Arthur, “May I have your number?”

Arthur should say no. He dealt with multiple clients who have motives and layers upon layers of masks covering their face. Alfred must be plotting something against him. So Arthur flips Alfred off. Arthur angrily screams at Alfred. Arthur begs Alfred to explain for the sudden cut-off, the break up. 

_Arthur slaps Alfred, shouts at Alfred for daring to look shocked, hugs Alfred and asks him where did he go wrong—_

“Sure,” Arthur croaks, a barely trembling hand grabs Alfred’s phone and numbly typing away his cellphone number. He returns Alfred his phone before he realizes what he has done.

“Thanks again, Artie.” Arthur’s heart stopped. “I promise you to contact you as soon as I can! See ya later dude!”

“Bye, mister!” Dmitri shouted, waving his hand at Arthur while the other latched onto his parent’s hand. Arthur waved back, blinking slowly as the two disappeared from his view.

“Congratulations, Arthur. Not only are you acting like a desperate Alpha, but also a desperate Alpha who can only think with his dick.” Arthur groaned, his plans on forgetting his stress unsuccessful. “What am I going to do next? Hope he actually calls me while complaining to Francis?”

**Author's Note:**

> "я прямо здесь!!" - "I am right here!!"
> 
> If my translation (aka google) was wrong, please inform me.


End file.
